Hogwarts: The Duel School?
by The Coffee Gladiator
Summary: YGO GX and HP Crossover! Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Bastion, Alexis, Atticus, Aster, Zane, Crowler and Bonaparte head to Hogwarts mid third year due to Sheppard's instructions. Tons of crazy pairings that will ruin the surprise if I list
1. Approaching Danger

"Why do you think Sheppard wanted to see us?" Jaden asked in an uncharacteristically nervous tone, "I mean, I thought we were done with the drama for the year."

"Oh you know, probably some mad dictator trying to take over the world," Chazz snapped. He was beginning to wonder if Duel Academy was worth all of the stress, I mean could they go one second without being attacked or threatened or something?

Syrus took a step towards Jaden, "He said something a-about my brother coming," Sy whispered.

"Zane? Really? What happened after he dueled you Sy?" Alexis asked.

"He left," Jaden piped up before Syrus could say anything. Jaden was glad Alexis hadn't had to see Zane in that duel. It would have tortured her.

"Hurry up a little bit, okay? Sheppard said it was an emergency," Aster jumped in exasperatedly. Hanging out with "the gang" was wearing on his last nerve.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else they were heading up the elevator into Sheppard's office. The doors swung opened and there was Zane, onyx cloak and all, sitting in the chair in front of Sheppard's desk.

Syrus twitched a bit and stepped behind Hassleberry, he wasn't ready to see his brother again. Alexis audibly gasped; she hadn't seen Zane in person since his defeat. After the surprise of seeing Zane again wore off, they realized that Crowler and Bonaparte were also in the room.

Sheppard ushered them in, "Come and sit down; I know you've all had a rough time lately but I'm afraid I have to talk to you." There were grey crescents under his eyelids and his voice was hoarse; he didn't seem to have been sleeping much.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Duel Academy is in grave danger," Sheppard began grimly.

"Told you so," Chazz muttered as he folded his arms in annoyance.

"Why, what's happening?" Jaden asked.

"I can't tell you that right now, but I will tell you that all of the students are going to be evacuated group by group but that since, well, you've done so much for the school over the past two years, that I might send you off first."

"Where are we going?" Atticus asked softly as he slipped his hand into his sister's.

"To a boarding school in England."

Bastion noticeably perked up, thrilled that he would be returning to his home country.

"Now there are more details about the school's, um, well, let's call it curriculum, but they will be explained by their headmaster when you get arrive."

"Wait a sec, if this is an evacuation from Duel Academy then what is _he_ doing here?" Aster asked, his voice filled with unmistakable animosity, as he pointed an accusing finger at Zane.

Zane glared at Aster but said nothing, the chancellor was the one who answered, "I thought that a bit of a change of scene might be good for him." They all knew exactly what Sheppard meant.

Sheppard forced a smile at them, "So go and pack, meet back here in an hour. I'll accompany you on the plane to England and I'm sure Crowler and Bonaparte can handle the responsibility of leading you to the train station from there. Oh, and incidentally, the school is called Hogwarts."

A/N: So tell me, was it bad? I'd love reviews, even bad ones so I know what to improve on. I'll try to update soon! Thanks!


	2. The Hogwarts Express

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It really does really encourage me and I took your suggestions and tried to make this one longer. Is it still too short? Other tips? Please R+R! And to answer your question BewarethedarknessThere is going to be a mix of the two, probably more yaoi though.

"Well, even if the new school sucks, you've got to admit that riding in a private jet is SWEET!" Jaden said as he bounced up and down in his seat.

Syrus moaned, "Please be quiet Jay, I'm getting air-sick."

Jaden patted him on the back, "Only a couple of hours left. You can make it!"

Alexis silently prayed for him to listen to Syrus and shut up; she was sitting between Atticus and Zane and the unquestionable tension was giving _her_ a headache.

"So Chancellor," Bastion said merrily, "I've never heard of a dueling school called Hogwarts before, and I know of most of the academies in Britain, would you mind telling us more about it?"

"Well, for starters, it isn't exactly a dueling school." Sheppard said tentatively, waiting for the angry uproar that he was sure would follow. When he realized that everyone was too exhausted to reply, he continued, "Dueling is more of a sport there, and it's quite different and a bit more dangerous." He scanned his eyes over the seats waiting for a sign that someone had actually be listening.

Jaden finally spoke up, "Do you mean like the shadow games?"

Sheppard decided to lie through his teeth, "A bit." However unprofessional it was, he was going to leave it to Albus to explain the wizarding world to them, "And remember, it is the middle of the year for them so you may have a bit of trouble getting to know everyone."

"Well that's alright, we'll be together!" Jaden exclaimed. Sheppard just smiled, deciding to neglect mentioning the sorting hat as well.

The plane landed three lengthy hours later and the majority of the group was ready for mutiny. But unfortunately for them, they didn't have time because they were ushered within seconds into two British taxis and were driving to what Sheppard called, "King's Cross."

"Come quickly now," Sheppard instructed beckoning them onto the track, "We don't want people to see…" His voice trailed off as he tried to shove them over to track nine.

"Now," He continued, "Before I tell you what you will have to do in order to get onto the proper track, I would like to assure you that I am not in fact, insane. Alright?" Many of them exchanged alarmed glances, this didn't sound good. "Oh and also I think it might be good if you promise not to ask questions once I tell you." He looked around and they nodded, eyebrows raised in wonderment.

"Now, the Hogwarts express is boarded from track 9 and 3/4 which you may have noticed is not on the regular platform." He glanced around at them, "In order to get to platform 9 and 3/4 you must slide through this brick wall." He pointed at the brick wall to their left just as Chazz exploded, "Are you kidding me?! I'm not going to go run through a brick wall! That's crazy!"

Syrus nodded shyly, "I think Chazz is right Chancellor, I mean you can't actually walk through walls, can you?" His voice got very squeaky as he said this.

Chancellor Sheppard sighed, "I had a feeling you would react like this. Well, if it makes you feel better, Crowler and Bonaparte can go first."

"W-we will??" Crowler stuttered.

Sheppard shrugged, "You're older than they are, and you're their teachers. You ought to set an example. Better get it over with before you talk yourselves out of it."

Slowly and exceptionally hesitantly, the two teachers inched their way towards the wall.

"If you run I'll give you a raise," Sheppard said impatiently. They didn't run, but this certainly sped them up a bit.

As they were centimeters away from the wall Sheppard noticed them brace, readying to hit the wall, but instead they slid through it, just as they were supposed to do. Sheppard sighed in relief, he had been worried that the wrong people might expect them coming and seal the gateway.

"Ooh, can we go next?! Please!" Jaden called jumping up and down. Sheppard nodded, if they didn't move quickly they could miss the train.

"And by "we" you mean - Hey!" Syrus yelped as Jaden grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards the wall. But the rest of Syrus's protests were lost as they too seemed to go right through the wall. Then Chazz, not wanting to seem afraid too afraid to do something that Syrus could do, proudly strode to through the bricks, followed by Atticus and Alexis together, then Hassleberry, then Bastion.

Aster, who alone seemed unperturbed about the situation went next, and last of all, with an inscrutable expression went Zane.

They all stood dazed, on the other side for a few moments until Atticus said excitedly, "Wow! Look! The sign really does say platform nine and three quarters!"

"And look at the train!" Alexis echoed her brother, "It's the most beautiful train I've ever seen!"

"I hate to ruin the moment," Aster began edgily, "But if we don't get on the train _right now_ we're going to ruin Sheppard's whole plan." And with that, he stepped aboard the Hogwarts express, not to be seen again for the entire trip.

After they boarded, everybody, save Zane, Aster, Bonaparte and Crowler, decided to attempt and squeeze into one compartment.

"So," Jaden started after a few minutes of silence, "Why are we the only ones on train?"

"Idiot," Murmured Chazz, "It's the middle of the year. Everyone else is already _at_ school."

"Oh."

"Did anyone else wonder what chancellor Sheppard meant when he said that it might be hard to get to know the other students?" Bastion asked.

"I know!" Alexis replied, "I don't like that it seemed to imply that the other kids wouldn't be very welcoming, did you? I think we're going to be in for a rough year." There was mumbled assent as people tried to dissect what Sheppard had meant.

"I hope we get to go back to Duel Academy soon though," Jaden said as he thought wistfully of his deck that had been left up at the front of the train with the rest of his luggage.

Syrus sniffled, "Me too." More nods of agreement as they fantasized about what their new school would be like.

A while later, there was a knock on the compartment door and they opened it to discover a stout, friendly-faced woman with a wagon full of unusual looking candy.

"That will be three galleons," The lady said as Jaden grabbed everything in reach.

Jaden's face fell, "Oh but I don't have British money! And I'm hungry!" He whined.

"Galleons aren't British money Jay," Bastion said as he eyed the woman with the candy pointedly, "What kind of money is it?"

"Never mind that," She said in an annoyed tone, "Without money you can't have the candy. I'm very sorry dears, but I could lose my job if I start giving away free candy."

"But I'm hungry!" Jaden said, as if she hadn't heard him the first time.

"Oh don't worry dear," She replied patting him on the cheek, "You'll be there in a few minutes."

They all turned to glance out the window and "Wow," was the only word that even Jaden could manage, as they saw Hogwarts castle for the first time across the lake.


	3. The Explanation

A/N: Yay! I wrote more! Sorry it took a while, it's been a busy week. Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed, I am happy to know that people actually like my story. Anyway, please tell me what you think because I love any tips that will improve my writing!

As the train slowed nobody seemed to want to do anything except press their faces up against the cool glass to try and spy a broader view of the castle. All of a sudden the idea of going to this Hogwarts school didn't seem half bad.

" Firs' years," A hoarse voice bellowed from outside the stopped train.

"Um, is that us?" Atticus asked as he ducked down to try and look out the window.

"Well technically it is our first year, so I'm guessing yeah," Jaden replied, "Shouldn't someone go find the others?"

"I see them on the steps, you don't think they sat together do you?" Alexis asked as she took a small step away from the window.

"Impossible," Atticus quickly dismissed it, "Aster and Zane _hate_ each other, and neither of them would wanna sit with Crowler or Bonaparte."

"Uh guys, who is THAT?" Syrus shrieked aiming his index figure at a large bulky figure, lumbering about next to the Express.

"Is that the guy who was yelling for us to come out?" Alexis asked, sounding almost as nervous as Syrus.

"Think so, oh well he seems friendly enough," Jaden said shrugging, "I'm going to go out there and join them, see ya," He left the compartment without a backward glance.

"We ought to go too, what if something happens to Jay and we weren't there to protect him?" Hassleberry asked.

"Oh don't fret Hassleberry, that man is probably just abnormally tall. After all, there are no such things as giants," Bastion said placidly.

"GIANTS? Oh gee thanks Bastion, I wasn't even thinking of that!" Syrus exclaimed as he started to wring his hands.

"What were you scared of then?" Bastion asked.

"Just the fact that he could probably step on me and my spine would crack," Syrus squeaked quietly.

Alexis sighed, "You'll grow eventually Sy. So what do you say guys, let's go join Jay, I mean we haven't heard any screams have we?"

"No I guess not," Syrus said uncertainly.

"Great then let's go," Alexis said. And with her in the lead they filed out of the Hogwarts Express and into the billowy night.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Jaden yelled as they approached him, "This is Hagrid! And Hagrid, this is Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Alexis, Atticus and Bastion. They hung back nervously as Hagrid chuckled, "Sorry if I scared yeh, I forget that I'm taller 'an most people." He reached down to pat Syrus on the head and Syrus jumped away in terror.

Jaden frowned, "C'mon buddy, Hagrid's really nice!" He flung his arm around Syrus and turned back to Hagrid, "So are those boats for us?" Jaden pointed at the wooden paddleboats waiting at the harbor.

"Sure are, it's usually four to a boat but since you're a bit bigger than our usual firs' years let's make it two. Quickly now, we wanna get there as soon as possible."

"But what about our bags?" Jaden asked.

"They'll be brought for yeh," Hagrid replied as he tried to keep up with everyone else, "Alrigh' get on the boats, and make sure to hold your lantern up so yeh can see where your going."

The boat pairs were as follows, Jaden and Syrus, Hassleberry and Bastion, Alexis and Atticus, Crowler and Bonaparte, and just to watch Chazz suffer, Aster climbed in with Zane so that Chazz had to squeeze in with Hagrid.

"So, you're Chazz, aren't yeh?" Hagrid asked.

Chazz just nodded, fearing that words would encourage him.

"Do you like animals?"

"Do I, wha-?"

"Like animals."

When Chazz shook his head bemusedly Hagrid smiled sadly, "Most don't. They're misunderstood yeh see. 'Specially the ones yeh get around here."

Chazz tucked his legs to his chest and wished he'd tripled with someone. Even Jaden and Syrus. After twenty more minutes of prolonged small talk, they arrived at the other side of the lake. And Hagrid let them have a few moments to stare at the castle before telling them that it was getting late and they ought to go inside.

As they stepped into a huge room that was about triple the size of the Obelisk cafeteria, the most unusual looking man stepped in front of them.

"Hello, you must be from Duel Academy, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore," He looked elderly and had half moon spectacles on.

"You sound just like Bastion!" Jaden cheered, "Are you going to be our teacher here?"

Dumbledore smiled evasively and the spoke, "Why don't you accompany me to my office, I will explain everything to you there." Since he didn't seem like a man who you would want to meddle with they all obediently followed him down a set of long corridors and up a marble staircase.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Dumbledore said kindly.

"Before I forget to ask, Aster said suddenly making the others jump, "My old manager's distant relation works here, do you know her? I don't remember her name." The others exchanged glances; this was news to them.

"And what is your name ?" Dumbledore asked.

"Aster Phoenix," Aster responded flatly. Dumbledore smiled again but did not answer his question.

"Now, am I correct in guessing that Chancellor Sheppard did not inform you what it is that we do here at Hogwarts?" They shook their heads.

"Well it is not, unfortunately, a duel school like Duel Academy is. Hogwarts is a school of magic." There was silence while what he said registered, and then Bastion slammed his fist on the table, "There is no such thing as magic. It's scientifically impossible!"

Jaden laughed, "Well until today I thought that running through walls was impossible too."

Dumbledore went on, "Chancellor Sheppard warned me that you might not believe me, but do not be ashamed at this, many do not at first."

Bastion bristled, why should they be ashamed for not giving into lunacy?

"I will demonstrate, if you like," Dumbledore said, and then before anyone had time to ready themselves, he took a long pointy stick from his pocket, aimed it at a book on the table and spoke two words very crisply, "Wingardium Leviosa." The book rose gracefully to the ceiling and eleven pairs of eyes followed it.

They still seemed unconvinced though so Dumbledore continued to transfigure the book into a fancy looking quill and then opened the door from where he sat.

Bastion immediately rose from his seat and ran to the door to examined it, "Impossible," he muttered.

"Please," Dumbledore said, "I can't spend all night trying to prove to you that magic exists because we have more important things to do. Please, sit down and listen to what I have to say," He said, looking at Bastion. Slowly Bastion returned to his seat and stared up at Dumbledore again.

"Thank you. Now, there is one more thing you must know. None of you, or almost none of you," His eyes fell on Aster again and he quickly pulled them away, "Are true wizards or witches. But one thing that most people don't know, is that anyone can learn. The reason that most don't is because in order for you to be able to practice magic, you must believe in it, and for some people this is quite difficult. So before I continue, do you all believe?"

They all nodded, Aster right away and Bastion after he realized that everyone was looking at him.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, and he strode over to the bit of shelf space where the sorting hat was sitting.


	4. The Sorting Hat

A/N: Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! I'm sorry that I haven't been sending personal replies, I'll start after this. I know that this chapter is only mediocre, but I hope that the next four chapters where they meet the heads of houses and their new roommates will make up for it. Please R + R! Any constructive criticism is much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh GX. This includes the sorting hat song.

Dumbledore lifted the withering hat from the shelf and brought it over to the table before he spoke, "Here at Hogwarts, much like at Duel Academy you are placed in a dorm within which you will sleep and make friends with people who have a kinship with you. However, unlike at your old school, these dorms, or as we call them "houses", are not a rank and merely an easy way for you to meet the people you would most likely befriend more quickly." His speech being done, Dumbledore set the hat in front of them and stared at it expectantly. And just as someone was about to ask what they were waiting for, the hat startled everyone by opening a mouth and breaking into song:

"_Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap__!"_

"Who would like to go first?" Dumbledore asked kindly, as if this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ooh! Me!" Jaden said excitedly, ignoring, as usual, the obscurity of a singing hat.

Dumbledore beckoned him forward, and then, out of nowhere, used his wand to pull a chair over to them. He instructed that Jaden sit on the chair and then placed the hat over his head, where it fell down over his eyes.

"Well this isn't difficult at all," Jaden heard a deep voice say. He thought at first that it was his brain talking to him but then realized that it must be the hat speaking again, and that funnily enough he didn't find it strange anymore.

"What do you mean?" Jaden heard his voice say, although his lips never moved.

"I haven't seen quite the model Gryffindor as you in a good many years. I would say ever since James Potter."

"Who's he?"

"Never mind that. Although I suppose you wouldn't suffer much in Hufflepuff either…" The hat said, although it sounded now more as if it was talking to itself as opposed to at Jaden.

"Oh Gryffindor is the one for brave people isn't it? Well I guess all of us are pretty brave, you wouldn't believe the things we've fought back home!"

"Of course I believe of them, I can see them right here. In your mind."

Jaden didn't really have a response to this and so the hat, deciding that his turn was done shouted aloud, "Gryffindor!"

Jaden pulled the hat off of his head and walked, grinning back over to his friends.

"Give me that hat!" Chazz snapped. He appeared to be one of the few not happy for Jaden.

"A temper have we?" The hat asked Chazz coldly.

"Whatevs. Just tell me where I'm going, okay?" Chazz replied, then scolded himself for talking to a hat.

"You don't like this Jaden much, do you?" The hat inquired.

"Doesn't take much to notice that."

"Oh but it isn't that you don't like him I don't think, you envy him is all. But you're insecure enough as it is so it's easier for you to hate him than to admit he's better than you are. "

Chazz curled his hands into fists, "Now you listen to me, I _hate_ Jaden, and if you stick me in a house with him I'll rip you to shreds! Got that?"

"Well, if your enemies with a Gryffindor already, I suppose I'll have to stick you in Slytherin!" The last part was out loud as always and Chazz tried to be proud as he left the hat on the stool, the hat had called Slytherins cunning, right? So that was good.

The next few sortings were uneventful as Bastion became a Ravenclaw, Hassleberry, Syrus and Atticus, Hufflepuffs and Alexis a Gryffindor.

"Interesting, very interesting," The hat said conversationally as he sat on Zane's head. Zane say anything back and neither did his mind.

"You see, usually a person is quite young when they are sorted, and therefore has not changed much over the years, but it's as if you've had two lives isn't it?"

Zane still refused to say anything.

"Up until nine months ago, you would have been a shoe-in for Gryffindor, but anyone who would electrocute and purposely inflict pain on their little brother doesn't really belong anywhere. The Slytherins may be cruel, but they do love and respect others of their kind. Most of them do anyway. Although I do suppose that is also where the sadists go." The hat paused for a moment and Zane was sure that it was reading his thoughts and he was probably right because then it spoke again, "But you don't want to be a Slytherin, do you? In that case, Gryffindor!" Zane robotically moved away from the hat, no thoughts about his sorting evident on his face.

Next, Bonaparte was sorted into Hufflepuff and Aster looked delighted to be added to the number of Gryffindors. Lastly, Crowler surprised them all by becoming the final Gryffindor.

"Alright. Now if you would be so kind as too accompany me down stairs, you will find the heads of houses who will take you to meet your new roommates. And as for you Professors, although you will be accompanying the people from the houses you were sorted into, to lessons, since you are much older than the students we have arranged for other accommodations for you."

"Why thank you sir!" Bonaparte exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you," Crowler echoed.

"This way please," Dumbledore said, and they followed him down the marble stairs in silence, either thinking or worrying about what their new roommates would think of them.


	5. Gryffindor: First Night

A/N: I know, that chapter took forever. I'm sorry, sorry really sorry, but everything has been busy! Big thanks to: **Setoglomper, digi-writer1392 avatoa **and **crimson veil **who reviewed! Reviews really make me happy people! Anyway, I'm really sorry this took so long and I will just tell you that we are approaching the first pairing of the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh GX because if I did I would either be one of the richest people in the world or Alexis would fall off a cliff. And neither has happened yet, so…

Although there were many things that the Duel Academy friends wanted to say to each other about the sorting, they didn't really want to in front of Professor Dumbledore. Or in front of Crowler or Bonaparte for that matter.

At the foot of the stairs stood three distinguishingly different adults. There was a sour looking man with rather gray, sunken features, an elderly conservative looking woman with her hair pulled into a bun, a stout friendly looking lady with plant stems in her hair, and a bearded excited looking man who was no taller than Syrus. They all were dressed like storybook witches and wizards.

"These are the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw heads of houses respectively," Dumbledore spoke, "Please accompany your head of house to your dormitory where you will meet your new roommates. Professors," He continued, now speaking to Crowler and Bonaparte, "If would be so kind as to follow me out onto the grounds where Hagrid has been generous enough to oblige to letting you stay with him."

Bonaparte and Crowler shot each other oh-no-what-the-hell-did-we-get-ourselves-into looks but tottered down the hall after Albus anyhow.

"I am Professor McGonagall, the head of house for Gryffindor. Gryffindors, please follow me." The conservative looking witch said.

Oh great, we get stuck with the strict teacher! Jaden thought dismally. Well, I guess she doesn't seem as bad as the one Chazz got stuck with…

"Jay," Alexis whispered, loudly enough for Aster and Zane to hear also, "The portraits are _moving_."

"Whoa," Jaden breathed as he also noticed that the people in the surrounding pictures were not only moving, but _talking. _

Aster's mouth curled into an oh shape in surprise, and Zane characteristically didn't react.

"Hello Sir Cadegan," McGonagall greeted a portrait crisply.

Everyone (even Zane) jumped a bit as the man in the painting took off his helmet and eagerly boomed back with, "Evening, Professor."

She muttered a word to him and then, the portrait swung backward, surprising everyone by revealing a red and gold decorated room.

"Cool…" Jaden thought out loud as they stepped into the room.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. It is where you will spend your free time unless you wish to be outside. After a certain hour you must be either in this room or in your dormitory." The professor explained brusquely.

"Miss Rhodes, unfortunately we were unable to find you a room with space with people around your age, so you will be sharing with a few third years."

"That's fine…" Alexis replied, much more concerned with how McGonagall knew her name when she hadn't introduced herself than with the age of her roommates.

"Ah good," McGonagall said as her eyes landed across the room, "Miss Granger," She called, "I need you to accompany Miss Alexis Rhodes to your dormitory. She is one of the new roommates that the Headmaster spoke of the other day." She said this loudly, seeing as the girl she was speaking to was across the room, and many other students turned to look and point rudely at the newest Gryffindors.

This "Miss Granger" stood quickly from the couch in front of the fire in which she had been sitting and scurried over to her teacher.

"Hello," She said nervously, seeming all too aware that these people were significantly older than she.

"Miss Rhodes, this is Hermione Granger, she will be one of your three roommates. Miss Granger please show Miss Rhodes the room."

Hermione cocked her head to show Alexis that they were headed towards the staircase on the left, and Alexis was forced to mutter goodbyes to her friends and follow her in the direction of the girls' dorms.

"So what was your old school like?" Hermione asked as they headed up the stairs.

"Different…" Alexis replied dreamily, not really being in a talking kind of mood. "It wasn't a magic school for one thing."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore mentioned that most of you were muggleborns."

Alexis decided just to ignore this since she didn't understand what was meant by "muggleborn".

"Are all of the pupils from your school in Gryffindor?"

Alexis shook her head, "No, there are some of us in all of the houses."

Hermione looked surprised at this but didn't get a chance to say anything because they reached the Dorm.

Alexis immediately noticed two girls who reminded her strikingly of Mindy and Jasmine, standing in the corner and whispering.

"Lavender, Parvati?" Hermione interrupted them timidly, "This is our new roommate, Alexis Rhodes." The two girls turned to Alexis and smiled politely then promptly left the room.

"They didn't mean to be rude they were just –"

"It's fine," Alexis cut her off quickly, not feeling at all upset about her new roommates not wanting to have an awkward conversation with her.

"Would you like me to help you unpack?"

And sure enough, there were Alexis's two suitcases, sitting neatly on her bed.

"That's ok, I think I'll unpack in the morning, I'm really tired," Alexis lied.

"Alright. Come and fetch me if you need anything," Hermione said as she headed back down to the common room.

Alexis breathed a sigh of relief and ripped open the front pocket of her suitcase to pull out her deck. Seeing all of the familiar faces staring up at her was a huge comfort, although now she wanted nothing more than to sneak into the boys' dorm and duel one of her friends.

Unluckily for the boys, they did not have the luck of having someone take them to their room. Professor McGonagall had not be able to find either of their new roommates and had told them to just follow the staircase up to the top floor and go to the room with the empty beds.

The room was small, and had five beds crammed into it, three of which had hefty suitcases on them and two of which had seventeen year-old wizards.

One was a good-looking guy who was sprawled ungracefully over his bed and the other, a haughty redhead with a book in his lap that his eyes appeared to be glued to.

"What's up!" Jaden greeted eagerly as he and Aster stepped into the room, with Zane standing a bit behind in the doorway.

"Jaden, they're British, they don't say "what's up"," Aster hissed in Jaden's ear.

Jaden ignored him and stepped further into the room, "Hi! I'm Jaden Yuki!"

Both wizards looked up this time, the brown haired one grinning warmly and the redhead giving a patronizing smile. The redhead was the first to rise, "Greetings! I'm Percy Weasley! You're quite lucky to be rooming with me actually, for I'm head boy and can answer any questions you might have!" He said proudly, marching over to Zane and sticking out his hand. Zane ignored him stoically leaving Jaden to jump between them and grab Percy's hand energetically, "Awesome to meet you!"

Aster groaned silently and went over to sit on the bed with his suitcase, which happened to be next to the other boy's. The boy gave Aster a winning smile and then leaned over and whispered, "I'm Oliver Wood. My apologizes in advance for anything obnoxious or egotistic Perce might do. He means well."

Aster smiled back, "Well, we're even, I'm sure whatever annoying thing Percy will do, Jaden could top it. I'm Aster Phoenix by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Doubt your friend could top Percy though, Percy won't hesitate to give you detention if you step into the common room so much as a minute after hours."

"Jaden gives pep talks."

"So do I," Oliver smirked.

For some reason Aster knew that he hadn't offended the guy, "So, do you duel?"

"A little. They taught us all a bit last year."

"Can I see your deck?"

"Deck?"

"Yeah… I have elemental heroes in mine. Some really cool ones too, since my dad was a card designer." Aster rambled, not really being sure why he was telling Oliver all of this stuff.

"Huh?"

Suddenly it clicked, what Sheppard had meant by "different kind of dueling". Aster was almost positive that they didn't even use cards!

"Um, never mind, it's kind of hard to explain. You see the type of dueling from where I come from uses cards, I'm a professional actually." Aster said, with a hint of smugness.

"Huh. Is it like exploding snap?"

"What's that?"

"Doesn't matter. Nifty that you're a professional at it though, I'd like to be a professional Quidditch player some day. Well, next year after I graduate actually." 

"And Quidditch would be?…" Aster asked him.

"You don't know what Quidditch is?!" Oliver spluttered loudly, causing Jaden and Percy to look up from their animated conversation and causing Zane to do nothing as always.

"Hey, looks like we're even again, you didn't know what dueling was," Aster replied,

"Well yes, but that's not Quidditch!" Oliver exclaimed indignantly

Aster tried not to be offended, after all, Oliver had never dueled before, he didn't know how great it was. Then an idea popped into his head, "I'll tell you what. How about tomorrow, you teach me how to play Quidditch and I'll teach you how to duel."

"Deal." Oliver answered, sticking out his hand for Aster to shake. Aster shook it and smiled, Hogwarts was way better than he ever could have imagined. He and Oliver stayed up practically all night talking, and Jaden and Percy did likewise, leaving Zane to slip unnoticed out of the room.

A/N: Oh, I don't know if I like the way that turned out. Oh well. What do you guys think the first pairing is going to be? Anyway, thanks for reading! And

R + R pretty please!


	6. Ravenclaw: First Night

A/N: Ok, here's Ravenclaw! Bastion has quite an interesting first night… Big thanks to: **Setoglomper**,** Danni Lea**,** WhiteNightQueen**,** crimson veil **and **Kaiba-Kun **for reviewing! Oh and Bastion's three roommates are OC's and won't be in the story much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh GX

Bastion was delighted to find that once he got over the fantastical nature of Hogwarts he really did enjoy being there. He'd gotten into a good house, and was secretly glad to finally be making friends, who had the same level of intellect as he. And his head of house, Professor Flitwick, was a charming and kind man who offered to help Bastion with whatever he might need. And Bastion was having wonderful time: but then they arrived at the dorms.

"Now, my dear boy, whenever you arrive at the entrance of Ravenclaw this portrait here shall ask you a bit of a mind boggler or riddle which you will then have to answer. Since it is your first night, I will answer the question for you." And indeed, the portrait gave a riddle, and although Bastion was pretty sure he knew the answer, he allowed Flitwick to give it since he had so generously offered. The door swung open and the two men stepped inside the common room. Bastion's jaw dropped.

Girls, girls everywhere! Where were all of the other males? Was he the only boy in Ravenclaw!?

"Erm, I don't mean to be rude, but are my roommates girls?" Bastion figured this was the most polite way to demand information about where the other guys were.

"Oh of course not!" Flitwick giggled, "But you see, it's getting rather late and only the girls enjoy staying up until the wee hours of the morning. Their knowledge of what over exhaustion can do to a person just can't seem to conquer their need to talk! Your welcome to go strait on up to your room, if you like, just take the stairs all the way up to the top. Good night!" And he trotted quickly away before Bastion had a chance to reply.

Bastion all of a sudden felt very alone and trapped. He could feel his face heat up as a few very pretty young ladies giggled at his expression of discomfort. This wasn't good. He was about to just head up to his room, as Flitwick had suggested he do but then a terrible thought came to mind: what if his roommates were asleep and he woke them up? They would surely be mad, and that would not be a good way to begin his time in Ravenclaw. He thought how terribly nice it must be for the others, _they_ at least had each other . Well, except Chazz. But he probably liked it better that way anyway.

Hmm, an interesting thought came to Bastion's mind. What would Atticus do? He would probably think being the only male in a gaggle of girls would be a good thing… Why can't I be like Atticus?! Bastion asked himself angrily. Wait, _why can't I _ be like Atticus? Just pick a girl and go talk to her! Atticus's voice echoed in his mind.

Bastion glanced around, looking for a girl who was on her own and didn't look threatening. Aha! There was a little girl with curly blonde hair sitting in the corner of the room, the others seemed to be clearly avoiding her. Well, maybe I can join up with the other outcasts and we can form a revolt, Bastion thought bitterly.

He tiptoed towards her, she looked younger than him by at least five years. Granted this would make him less nervous around her.

As he got no farther than a few feet away from her he grimaced, for she was wearing radish earrings and a hat with big feathers. She was leaning against the wall with her back very straight and her eyes closed.

Bastion gingerly sat down, wondering what he should say to get her to open her eyes.

"I knew you would come," She said suddenly, making Bastion jump a few yards into the air.

"Er..." Was all Bastion could murmur in response.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." The girl added, as she opened one eye and looked towards Bastion, "You come from a Duel School in Japan,"

"Yes… I'm Bastion Misawa, how did you know all that?"

"The Headmaster spoke to us of your arrival. He did not give us details but I enjoy listening to others' conversations." She opened her other eye, "You're British."

Bastion smiled, "I am. I lived here all my life until I went to duel academy."

"Why did you go to Duel Academy?" Luna asked presumptuously

The question caught him off guard, "Well, I enjoy dueling. Very much."

"Yes, I've heard of dueling. You get cards and you play a game with them. My father enjoys watching it even though it is a muggle sport. His favorite duelist is Aster Phoenix and I heard from Professor McGonagall talking to Professor Dumbledore that he is here. Is that true?"

This irked Bastion very much, the first person he meets here is an Asterphoenattic. Oi.

"Yes, it is." Bastion replied grudgingly, "But he isn't particularly friendly."

"That's alright, Daddy runs a magazine called the Quibbler, he shan't mind about his demeanor as long as he gets an interview." An interview?! This was getting entirely out of hand.

"I'm not sure if he would want to or not," Bastion said uncertainly.

"Well can you find out for me?" Luna asked, her eyes wide with hope.

"I suppose," Bastion responded, although he knew that asking Aster Phoenix if he wanted to be interviewed by a twelve-year-old girl who wears radishes for earring's father was not high on his happy to do list.

Luna smiled, "You never answered my question."

"Which question?"

"Why did you go to duel academy?"

"I told you, I love to duel, I hope to use my arithmetic skills to be a pro some day."

"Yes, but there are plenty of duel schools in Britain. Had I been a squib, I probably would have attended one. A squib is someone who has wizarding parents but contains no magic abilities themselves," Luna added after she noticed that Bastion was confused, "Why did you want to go all the way to Japan?"

Bastion did not like that Luna seemed to know what he was thinking and feeling all of the time. It was quite disconcerting.

"I'm not sure." He replied truthfully. "You see, my mother died when I was quite young and I never really did get along with my father, I suppose I wanted to escape from him." Bastion said softly.

"My mother died too, but I love my Daddy very much," Luna said thoughtfully, her head tilted as if she were considering his words, "Do you regret leaving England?"

"Sometimes," He said, "But Japan is a wonderful country."

"Yes, but you aren't happy there. You want to come home to England." Luna said, keeping her eyes deliberately on Bastion's, "Perhaps if you were to speak to your mother again you might want to come home."

"How is that possible?" Bastion asked sadly, pulling his eyes away from her.

"My daddy said when I'm older he will take me to a place where I can speak with my mother. If you can get him the interview with Aster Phoenix, I'm sure he'd take you too."

"Really?" Bastion asked. It wasn't like him to believe in magical things such as talking to the dead without any proof, but Luna seemed so earnest about everything…

"Yes. And now I think we ought to go to our dorms, for if you fall asleep in your first class it shall not please the Professor." Luna said as she grabbed Bastion's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you," Bastion muttered, as she let go of him, "But I'm worried I will wake my roommates if I go up there so late."

Luna looked pensive again, "Perhaps we could switch dorms for the night."

"Is that allowed?" Bastion asked incredulously.

"Well, girls are allowed in boy dorms, and my other roommates all moved into other rooms when they found out they shared a room with me." Luna said matter-o-factly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bastion said uncomfortably.

Luna waved it off, "Never mind, yes I do think that's what we ought to do tonight. My room is second floor, first door on the right. See you at breakfast!" She said as she bounced up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

Bastion grinned, making a mental note to hug Atticus for the wonderful advice next time he saw him.

A/N: Please R + R! I love any tips on what will improve my writing! Thanks for reading!


	7. Slytherin: First Night

A/N: This is Chazz's part! He probably has the worst time of all the people seeing as his crabbiness doesn't make him pureblood… Thanks so much to:

**digi-writer1392**, **Setoglomper**, **syrusfanatic12** and **crimson veil** who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own. Sadly. Very sadly in fact.

_Okay, you can so do this. You're a Princeton for god's sake! Your brother could crush this guy…_

Chazz stole a sideways glance at his so called mentor who was leading him wordlessly down corriders, that for all Chazz knew could lead him to his death or other forms of doom. He swallowed.

Just because your brothers could crush this guy, doesn't mean you could. A little voice told Chazz. He angrily shook it off and once again stared blatantly at the man beside him. 

Well, he didn't know what else to call him seeing as he did not bother to introduce himself. I mean, the Chazz was all for cutting the small talk to a bare minimum, but since this guy was supposed to be the one whom Chazz could come to with questions, he felt that he should at least know his name. But since Chazz is Chazz, he said nothing and they continued in silence.

Chazz, nervously trying not to be nervous and not noticing the pictures that were pointing at him and the man beside him striding quickly and firmly with an unsettling smirk upon his face.

Chazz was even too anxious to notice as the man darkly muttered a password that opened a door for them. They stepped inside and Chazz turned to the man, figuring that now he would have to say _something_.

The man turned, and an icy, anything but friendly smile appeared on his lips. He finally spoke, "I have generously ignored the headmaster's request for you to share a dorm with students your own age and have place you in a dorm with the top students of the house. You will find it, third door on the right." He gave Chazz a condescending look and stepped towards the door, "Aside, I am Professor Snape, and if you are a bother to the other students, I shall hear about it." And with a swish of his black cloak (which Chazz had admired straight away) he left, leaving Chazz shivering and thinking that maybe Crowler wasn't so bad after all.

I'll just let 'em know who's boss. After all, if they're not my age, they must be some little worthless punks who aren't worth sharing oxygen with me. But Chazz knew this wasn't true. And it was reinforced a few moments later as he tried to enter his dorm. 

He got to the third floor fast and right as he opened the door, a beam of light sent him hurtling across the floor. "What are you doing in my room, you filthy little mudblood! Get out!"

"_Hey!_" Chazz yelled furiously as he struggled to stand up, "You can't speak to _the_ Chazz that way- Gah!" He yelled as one of the boys pointed his wand and yelled a word that caused Chazz to sail across to the other side of the room and bang his head on the floor.

There were three boys Chazz realized as he opened his eyes and tried to refocus his vision. Two big ones and one smaller one who seemed to be the ringleader. Chazz felt momentarily embarrassed as he realized this is how he must have seemed, two years ago when he wouldn't go anywhere without his two cronies.

"Hmm. Snape mentioned that we might be getting a new roommate, but he didn't mention that it would be a mudblood." The smaller boy seemed to spit the last word as he drew uncomfortably nearer to Chazz.

"Now, I suggest that we teach the new boy that mudbloods don't belong in Slytherin. What do you say Crabbe?" He spoke one syllable at a time, and said it all unnervingly deliberately.

"Yeah. Mudbloods have no right in here," One of the larger boys replied mechanically.

"So, let's show him."

Chazz braced himself for a punch, but then realized as he once again flew across the room that they would be using their wands. Which meant that he had no way to defend himself.

As his body was thrown, pulled, pushed, frozen, and his legs commanded to tap dance, Chazz decided that wizardry was much, much more painful than any shadow game he had ever experienced.

"Too bad I don't know how to do the Cruciatus Curse properly, that's what any mudblood truly deserves." He spat carefully at Chazz's face and left the dorm cackling with his sidekicks close at hand.

Chazz lay there for a few moments, trying to feel if anything was broken. He wasn't sure, but it felt more just like everything was bruised and sore. He was more ashamed than anything else though.

How could this happen? Chazz was used to people not liking him, but that was usually because they were _jealous_ of his dueling skills, never because they wanted to discriminated against him. No one had made him feel this way since his brothers, at the school duel had disowned him. But that time, Jaden had stood up for him. This time Chazz had been on his own. It felt sucky.

He forced himself to stand up as best he could and pull himself over to his bed. He unzipped the pocket of his suitcase where he knew he'd put his deck and flipped through them to find the Ojamas.

"The one time I actually want you to show up, you decide not to?!" He hissed as Ojama yellow, black and green floated up around him.

"We're sorry, that deck case was so cramped… we couldn't escape from it!" Ojama yellow squeaked, "Aw, don't cry boss!" He continued as two small tears slipped down Chazz's pale face.

"Yeah, we really are sorry, we'll stand up for ya next time," Ojama black chimed in.

"Whatever," Chazz sniffed as he turned away from them.

"I'm going to sleep now. Don't wake me up!" He snarled angrily.

They obediently flew back into his deck case, and didn't protest as he shut the case harshly.

Chazz promised himself as he put on his pajamas to start appreciate the loyalty his Duel Academy friends showed him. Because that's what they were: his friends.

This appreciation would not of course include being nice to Jaden.

A/N: I know it's a bit shorter than normal, but I didn't have quite as much to say for Chazz… Not that I don't adore him though!!! Thanks for reading! R + R please!


	8. Hufflepuff: First Night

A/N: I am so sorry! It's been forever, since I updated, I am_ so _sorry! Thank you so much for being patient and thanks to: Kitsune727, Vampiric Dragonrider, Nobodies Have Hearts, yumi2482, Animemusic16, SyrusFangirl888, Saundersfamily007, airnaruto45, syrusfanatic12, Setoglomper, crimson veil and digi-writer1392 for reviewing the last chapter! Here is Hufflepuff, as promised! I hope you like it! 

Syrus had mixed feelings about his house placement. Although he was quite glad to have Hassleberry and Atticus with him, and to have a head of house who wasn't scarier than a shadow rider, he wished that Jaden could be a Hufflepuff. But no, of course Jaden ended up in the brave house.

Along with my big brother… 

He was pulled from his thoughts by Professor Sprout, "And don't you worry, the kindest boy in the school has agreed to room with you. I'm sure the four of you will get along smashingly!"

"Sounds great," Atticus replied, trying to seem enthusiastic.

"Yeah…" The Hassleberry echoed.

"Here we are!" The professor exclaimed. They entered through a barrel-shaped doorway into a cozy looking room full of yellow furniture.

"Wow," Syrus muttered as they stepped inside, "This is nothing like our dorms back home." It was hard to tell whether or not he meant this as a positive observation.

"Yes, yes, it's quite lovely, isn't it?" Professor Sprout said cheerfully, "Why don't the three of you wait here while I go find Mr. Diggory." She gave them a quick wink and bustled up a marble staircase on their right.

Syrus immediately sunk to the floor grumpily, "I hate this place."

Atticus, uncharacteristically gloomy, shrugged, "This room is pretty cool," He supplied, giving a half smile, "And don't you think the idea of being able to do real live _magic_ seems great?"

"I just wish that Sarge could be here with us," Hassleberry said, his eyes fixed on Syrus, as if waiting for the comeback. Sure enough, Syrus, who was in a bad enough mood as it was, opened his mouth to retort before Atticus cut him off.

"I swear, if the two of you start arguing about who's Jaden best friend, I am going to-"

"Hello," A handsome boy said, approaching them, "My name is Cedric Diggory and I'll be your roommate for the next few months." He shook hands with them, and then ran his fingers nervously through his hair. "Would you like to see the room?" He asked.

"Sure," Atticus replied cheerfully, putting his arms around Syrus and Hassleberry, "We can't wait."

Cautiously, they followed Cedric up the stairs and arrived at their room. It was much nicer than the Slifer dorms, but not quite as elaborate as the Obelisk ones. They were quite peeved when they realized that there were only three beds.

"Oh dear," Cedric said, flushing, "They must have not know that three of you would be here. Well, I-I'll go see about getting another mattress, shall I?" He said kindly, hurrying out of them room presumably to find Professor Sprout.

As soon as he was gone, Atticus spoke, "Which one of us do you think they thought would get into another house?" Something in his voice led the other two to believe that he was afraid it was himself.

Syrus casually replied, "Do you think they thought you'd be a Gryffindor with Alexis?"

Atticus hesitated, "No… I was just wondering if having Nightstroud as a part of me gave me some of the qualities of a Slytherin." He seemed to wish he hadn't told them this, and looked relieved when Cedric reentered.

"I apologize, I couldn't get it. Some tall man with a black cape was roaming around the hallway, and I must say, I didn't want to cross paths with him."

Syrus felt his heart sink, "Did he have navy hair?" Cedric nodded, looking mildly concerned. "That's my brother." Syrus caught Atticus's eye, and they exchanged a troubled look.

Cedric just looked embarrassed, "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you."

Syrus shook his head, "No, don't worry. We aren't very close." His voice sounded very small.

"Well, I'll go see if I can't stay over with one of my friends. We can find a mattress in the morning. Have a good night." He waved politely and left.

Hassleberry watched Atticus sit down next to Syrus and heard them talking even as he drifted off to sleep. Perhaps they would be there for each other just as Zane and Alexis had been when Atticus was missing. Hogwarts was already making the gang closer with one another than they had been before.

A/N: I promise you I'll try to update more often! I am so sorry for the incredibly long wait, and I hoped you liked this chapter even thought it's short.


	9. The Facts

A/N: I'm so, so sorry! I know it's been over a year and I feel really, really guilty! It's spring break now though, so hopefully I'll be able to update once more before it's over. Again, really sorry for the long hiatus! Thanks to: Demonic Disturbance, SyrusFangirl888, Saundersfamily007, Flurius Du, Belle Marionette, syrusfanatic12, Vampiric Dragonrider, kaiba-kun, Danni Lea and Nobodies Have Hearts for reviewing the last chapter! You guys rock!

"Now that your students are safely in bed, I'm afraid we must return to my office." Dumbledore spoke kindly, his thick English accent preventing them from protest.

"Weren't we going to, erm, Hagrid's?" Bonaparte inquired finally, shuffling his feet. While the giant frightened him a bit, it was getting late and he was more than ready to go to sleep.

"You are indeed, but not just yet. I must first tell you on some of the things that have been going on this year, and then I must explain what you and your students are doing here." Crowler and Bonaparte exchanged a glance.

"This way please," Dumbledore instructed, pointing back in the direction of his office. "Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered politely, handing them a bowl of them. They declined, and Dumbledore popped one in his own mouth. "Very well then, let's begin. First of all, have you ever heard of a man named Sirius Black?"

Bonaparte and Crowler shook their heads, feeling rather young in the presence of the ancient wizard. "Well, he's a psychopathic murderer who's the first to break out of our magically guarded prison. Quite an accomplishment I must say." His tone was casual, but his eyes betrayed his worry. Bonaparte and Crowler looked at each other again.

"What's more," Dumbledore continued, rising from the table, "The prison's guards, Dementors –"

"Dementors?" Crowler asked.

"Yes, frightening things. They make it so you can only remember the absolute worst moments in your life. They're dark hooded creatures, try and stay out of their way." The two men nodded emphatically. "These Dementors have been assigned to guard the grounds of Hogwarts, as protection against Sirius Black. However, he's still broken into the castle, and we've had several instances of the Dementors approaching students."

Crowler gave a little gasp, "But are they harmful?"

"Very. They'll steal your soul if you let them." Dumbledore looked at them sharply, his glasses sliding further down his nose, "I would warn your students about them, next time you should see them. I've heard from my dear friend Sheppard that they have a certain curiosity.

"But is this murderer the reason we're here?" Crowler asked, confused to why he was being told all of this.

"Certainly not. That's our problem, I'm afraid, not yours. Actually, your students have been asked here because the Chancellor has become increasingly afraid that they are a danger to your school."

"But some of them are our top students!" Bonaparte said, surprised.

"Not Jaden," Crowler muttered under his breath.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said, a smile dancing on his lips, "But have they not been the targets of much of the trouble you've faced?"

"Well, yes, but…"

Dumbledore nodded. "The Chancellor cares about them very much," he said gently, "He only wants to see if there is a possibility that their magnetic attraction to villains has anything to do with magic."

"Well does it?" Crowler spluttered, feeling unnaturally protective of his pupils.

"We shall have to wait and see. Incidentally, please ask Zane Truesdale to come and see me at his earliest convenience." Dumbledore stopped then, his attention diverted by a piece of parchment on the table. He began scribbling with his quill.

"May we go?" Bonaparte asked, sufficiently annoyed with the Hogwarts headmaster.

"Oh, yes, I apologize. Will you be able to find your way to Hagrid's?"

"Yes, I think so," Crowler said, "Good night."

The two Duel Academy professors did not say a word to each other until they were on the doorstep of Hagrid's hut. A strange birdlike creature in the yard made snapping noises and Bonaparte said, "You know what? I can't decide if I'm more scared for us or them."


	10. First Morning

A/N: Here's the second update I promised! Thanks to: **syrusfanatic12, Serpent's Ballet, Chaotic Blades, Vampiric Dragonrider, Kaiba-Kun, KisunaFuji, Demonic Disturbance, AnimeAngelGirl, Danni Lea**and **sellyme** for reviewing. You guys are awesome!

"Jaden?" Percy said urgently, "You have to wake up. Breakfast is nearly over."

"Breakfast?" Jaden said, waking up at once, "I'm coming, I'm coming. Did everyone else already leave?"

"No, Oliver always oversleeps. I was going to wake them up now," Percy said.

"Where's Zane?" Jaden asked, as he pulled on the Gryffindor robes that had been placed on his trunk.

"Zane?" Percy asked, confused, "Oh, the blue-haired bloke. I'm not sure. I don't remember him returning last night, do you?"

"Nope," Jaden said, "He's kind of moody. You'll get used to it."

"Mmm," Percy said, shaking Oliver's shoulder, "Wake up. We've made them late to breakfast."

"What?" Oliver said, yawning widely.

"Breakfast will be done soon," Percy looked rather miffed.

"Oh, sorry," Oliver said, sitting up, "Well, why don't you take Jaden down, and I'll wake up Aster. Save us some sausages alright?"

"Sausages?" Jaden asked, fully alert now, "Would it be okay if I meet you down there Percy?"

"Alright, sure," Percy said, appearing somewhat distracted, "I'll go see if I can find my brothers and sister so that you can meet them."

"Cool," Jaden said, "Well, I'll see you down there." He promptly left, Percy following several minutes later.

"Wake up," Oliver said, playfully tossing a pillow at Aster's head.

"Hmmm?" Aster muttered, still half-asleep

"It's morning mate, we have to go get breakfast."

"Okay," Aster replied, his eyes opening slowly,

"I want you to meet the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Okay," Aster said again, rubbing a hand over his eyelids. "I'm up. Just let me change and we can go."

"Alright," Oliver said with a grin.

Downstairs, the Great Hall was nearly entirely empty as classes were beginning soon. However, it seemed that Jaden wasn't the only one who overslept.

"JADEN!" Syrus screamed, running over and giving Jaden a big hug.

"Hey Sy," Jaden greeted him, "How was your first night?"

"It was okay," Syrus said shrugging, "How was yours?"

"Great!" Jaden replied, "Hey have you seen Zane? He left last night and never came back to the room."

"No…" Syrus's face fell, "Cedric – our roommate, he said he saw him though." Jaden patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully, as he noticed Atticus and Hassleberry approaching. "You guys overslept too?"

"Yeah," Atticus said, "Cedric said he didn't want to wake us since we stayed up so late. Hey have you seen Lex?"

"No, sorry, " Jaden said, "She probably got up on time. What about Bastion and Chazz?"

"No idea," Hassleberry said, "We can look for them after breakfast."

"Cool," Jaden said, laughing, "Maybe we should make sure that Bonaparte and Crowler are okay too." The others smiled. "Anyway, you guys want to sit at our table, or should we sit at yours?"

"I'm afraid you can't do that here," a cold voice said. They whirled around, to find one of the teachers from the night before, glaring at them. "You must sit with your own house."

"Oh okay," Jaden said, clearly disappointed, "Well, I'll meet up with you guys after breakfast."

"Yeah, sounds good," Syrus said, reluctantly stepping towards the Hufflepuff table, "See you later."

Jaden sat down confidently at the Gryffindor table, not bothering about the fact that he didn't know anybody there yet.

"Hello," he said enthusiastically, waving to a group of three people sitting together, "I'm Jaden Yuki."

"Oh hello," the girl said, "I'm Hermione Granger. Another person from your school, Alexis Rhodes, shares my dormitory."

"Great!" Jaden said brightly, "Have you seen her this morning?"

Hermione shook her head. "She must have come down for breakfast early. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," Hermione said, gesturing at her friends.

"Weasley?" Jaden said, his smile widening. Ron's ears went red. "Oh cool, are you Percy's brother?"

"Er, yeah I am," Ron said hesitantly.

"Cool! He's in my dorm. He's a great guy!" Had Jaden been more observant, he would have noticed the look of confusion that passed between the three of them.

"Ah there you are!" Percy said, coming up to their table, "I was looking for all of you to introduce to Jaden here."

"We've just met him," Ron said, frowning at his brother.

"Excellent," Percy exclaimed, "This is Fred and George."

"Wow," Jaden said, as he noticed the identical boys standing behind him, "You guys are…"

"Twins," they said in unison.

"Amazing isn't it?" The one on the left said, "I'm Fred by the way. This is George." He pointed at his brother.

"Is there any way to tell you guys apart?" Jaden asked.

"It's easier once you get to know us," George said, "Don't worry though, most people can't."

Jaden grinned at them and said, "You guys must tag team a lot?"

"Tag team?" they asked, once again in unison.

"Yeah, dueling," Jaden replied, shoveling a couple of link sausages into his mouth.

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"You know, dueling," Jaden said, excitedly pulling out his deck, "I have an elemental heroes deck!"

"Wonderful," Fred said, looking at Jaden with a mixture of amusement and perplexity.

"Yes, well, best be going," George continued, "We'll see you later."

"Did I say something wrong?" Jaden asked, confused.

"Yeah," Aster said, coming up behind him with Oliver in tow, "They have no idea what dueling is, Jay."

"Really?" Jaden asked, his expression considerably more somber, "That's too bad. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to teach them!"

"That's just what I was thinking," Aster said, smiling, "Hi, I'm Aster Phoenix," he shook Hermione, Harry and Ron's hands and said, "Sorry about Jaden, he gets really excited about dueling."

"That's alright," Hermione replied kindly.

"Oh, Aster," Oliver said, coming out of an apparent daze, "Harry's the seeker on the team."

"Nice," Aster said approvingly, "I've heard all about you." Harry smiled, looking a tad embarrassed.

"Have you seen Ginny?" Percy asked, "I wanted her to meet Jaden." Ron shook his head. "Alright," Percy said, sighing, "Well, I best be off. I have Head Boy duties to attend to. I'll see in class Jaden, Aster."

"Bye!" Jaden called after him. Several minutes passed, and Jaden virtually kept the conversation going all by himself, peppering their three new friends with questions about Hogwarts.

"Hello!" A familiar voice called.

"Hi Bastion," Jaden said.

"Hi Jay, listen Aster, may I talk with you?"

"Why?" Aster asked, considering the fact that they'd never really spoken to each other before.

"It's important."

"Okay, coming. See you in class guys," he said, waving goodbye to Jaden and Oliver.

"Who's that?" Ron asked, pointing in Bastion's direction.

"Oh, that's Bastion Misawa, he's from our school too."

"Do you have people from your school in every house?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Jaden answered, "There are four of us in Gryffindor –"

"Four?" Harry asked, "Where's the fourth?"

Jaden shrugged, "Not sure. He wanders off a lot. And we have three in Hufflepuff, Bastion's in Ravenclaw, and Chazz is in Slytherin."

Four pairs of eyebrows went up, "And this Chazz bloke, is he alright?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jaden said, "He's not really the nicest guy in the world, but that's okay. Why?"

"Slytherins aren't very well-liked by the other three houses," Harry said bluntly, "Some of them are really awful."

"Oh…" Jaden appeared to be thinking about this. "Well Chazz isn't that bad."

"I'd better be go make sure Aster finds his way back here before classes start," Oliver said, standing up, "See you in a minute."

Meanwhile, Bastion had just finished explaining to Aster about Luna and her father.

"It's a very well-run magazine," he assured Aster.

"No offense or anything, but I've been interviewed by a lot of well-run magazines. What's in it for me?"

"Nothing," Bastion said, sighing, "Forget about it."

"No, seriously," Aster said, "Why'd you want me to do it in the first place?"

Bastion's cheeks grew faintly red and he said, "Luna said she'd help me talk to my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes," Bastion said quietly, "She died when I was young."

Aster offered what he hoped was a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry." He hesitated," That's something we have in common then. You know what, have Luna come and tell me more about it."

"Really?"

"Sure," Aster said. As much as he told himself he would do it because it was the right thing, a small part of him knew that he was merely hoping for a chance to talk to his parents as well.

"There you are," Oliver said, coming up to them, "Listen, everyone's waiting for us. We figured we'd head to class."

"Okay," Aster said, "You coming?"

"Sure," Bastion said, "Oh and thank-"

"Don't mention it," Aster said waving a hand, "Anyway, what's one interview going to do?"

Sure enough, they found Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry and Atticus waiting by the doors to the Great Hall. It was almost entirely empty now, and Oliver announced that they had to leave for class or they'd be late.

"I have Charms, what do you have?" Bastion said.

"Potions," everyone else said together.

"Well, I'll see you later," Bastion said, heading out one of the smaller doors.

"Hey, seriously, where's Lex?" Jaden said, "She's going to miss class."

"I don't know," Oliver said, "But we really ought to hurry mates, Snape can be horrible to students who come late."

"Snape?"

"The one with the black cape and cloak."

"That's Chazz's head of house," Atticus said.

"Yeah," Oliver said, "I wouldn't feel too bad for him though, Snape's nice to the kids in his own house." His bitter tone conveyed his annoyance at this. "Anyway, let's go," Oliver said cheerfully. They set off, looking forward to their first class and blissfully unaware of the mess that three of their friends had made.

A/N: Yay! Did you like it? Hopefully I'll be able to write more soon! Read and review please!


	11. First Classes

A/N: I don't know how often I'm going to be able to update after school starts up again, so I figured I'd update again now.  Huge thanks to: **AnimeAngelGirl, Vampiric Dragonrider, TeamRocketDiva, Serpent's Ballet, natat, syrusfanatic12, Kaiba-Kun, An Angel Flying with broken wings** and **greekmythologyluver7** for reviewing. You guys are awesome!

"You challenged a Dementor to a game of cards," Snape spoke slowly, punctuating every syllable with venom and spit. He cast a furious glare at them, and Alexis and Chazz flinched. Zane frowned.

"I'm sorry," Alexis said hesitantly, looking down at the table, "We weren't sure what else to do."

Snape's hooked nose seemed to twitch as his lips curled into a cruel smile, "But you thought playing cards would be an intelligent solution?" Alexis shrugged embarrassedly, turning to her friends for help.

"Well, at Duel Academy, dueling is –" Chazz began.

Snape cut him off impatiently, "But you're no longer _at_ Duel Academy, are you? You are now at Hogwarts, and here you will live by our rules. Twenty points from Gryffindor, and," he looked at Chazz with pure loathing, "Ten from Slytherin. You will all serve detention with me for the rest of the week."

"I don't understand," Alexis said, her temper rising, "Nobody was hurt, unless you can't whatever it is those things did to us, and –"

"You broke our rules. The headmaster has made it quite clear that he does not want students encountering the Dementors, which you directly ignored."

He ignored their mouths opening in protest, and pointed at Zane and Alexis. "I believe that the two of you are supposed to be in Potions class with me. Let's see, another twenty points? And you'd better be in class when I arrive." He strode back to the front of the classroom, "You may go. Chazz, remind behind."

Alexis stalked out of the classroom, despising Hogwarts and everything about it. "Alexis, wait," Zane called after her, "Why were you two with that thing anyway?"

Alexis sighed, not bothering to realize that this was the first time he had spoken to her in a year, "Chazz wanted to take a walk. It cornered us before we got a chance to go anywhere." She paused for a second, "Thanks for trying to help."

"Your welcome," he said stiffly, "What did you mean when you said 'what the Dementors did to you'?"

Alexis shivered, "It was nothing, just, it made me remember stuff." Zane waited silently, thinking she'd expand. "I don't want to talk about it," she said at last. "We should head to class." Zane nodded. "I feel bad for Chazz," she continued, "What do you think Snape's saying to him?"

"Who knows?" Zane replied.

They found all of their friends from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff already sitting at the long table in the back of the dungeon. Percy and Oliver sat with them, whereas Cedric was at another table with his own friends.

"Hey, what happened to you guys?" Atticus asked anxiously.

"Nothing," Alexis answered, squeezing Atticus's hand, "We're fine. Chazz, Zane and I got in trouble for something we didn't do." She shrugged, "The teachers here are really unfair."

Oliver began to say something, but was drowned out by Jaden's next excited outburst. "Oh yeah, hey Zane! I almost forgot that you were in Gryffindor with us." Syrus slid lower in his seat; Zane ignored Jaden's comment.

"By the way," Hassleberry said, "We ran into Bonaparte and Crowler and they told us about these creepy things on the grounds called Dementors. We're supposed to stay away from them."

Alexis closed her eyes in suppressed fury, "Thanks. I think somehow I knew that."

"Are you guys excited for class?" Jaden asked.

Alexis looked around anxiously. "Um Jay, the teacher for this class isn't very nice. He's the one who got us in trouble."

Jaden shrugged, "He's probably like Crowler. You know, tough on the outside, a softie on the inside." The existing Hogwarts students who overheard this exchanged amused glances with one another.

"I don't think so…" Alexis began.

"Alright, class," Snape said, sweeping through the doors, "You've had ten minutes to settle down, so anyone talking will have detention." The class grew silent. "Excellent," he said, "Now, we have seven new students in class. Hopefully, they will not fall too far behind the rest of us." His eyes slid over them, resting angrily on Zane and Alexis.

"Take out your wands, please," He instructed, "And we'll begin."

Jaden raised his hand, nearly jumping out of his seat when Snape didn't call on him.

"Yes?" Snape said finally, with a distinct impatience to his voice.

"We don't have wands." He winced when Snape bent over their table.

"You are unprepared?"

"I guess?" Jaden replied uncertainly.

Once again Snape smiled coldly, his eyes now boring holes into each of them. "Well, I'm afraid I shall have to deduct points from your houses, now won't I?"

"Points?" Jaden asked, confused, "Like life points?"

"No Jay," Alexis whispered, "All of the houses have points, and when you get in trouble you lose them."

"Oh…" Jaden said, "Well, hey," he continued, now talking to Snape, "That's not fair. We just got here."

"Excuse me?" Snape asked.

"I'm just saying," Jaden began, "that –" He shut up when Snape leaned in towards the table once again.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. You," He pointed a finger at Syrus.

"Please come to the front of the room for the demonstration."

"Oh, man," Syrus whimpered, feeling the other students' eyes on him. Hogwarts classes were proving to be more humiliating than Duel Academy classes.

Unlike the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, Bastion found himself to be having a wonderful start at Hogwarts. Using an extra wand from Professor Flitwick, he excelled in class and even earned himself twenty points for Ravenclaw. This led to him befriending many of his fellow Ravenclaws, which was also a pleasant surprise.

Once charms ended, Bastion set off in the direction of his second class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Luna!" He called, waving at her from across the hall.

"Hello Bastion," she said, her voice misty and far off, "You remember me."

"Of course," he replied, smiling, "How could I forget you?"

She smiled in reply and then asked, "How was your first class?"

"Fine," he said, "But that's not what I wanted to tell you. Aster said he would talk to you about doing the interview."

"Wonderful," Luna replied.

"And then you'll help me talk to my mum, right?" Bastion asked nervously.

Luna nodded solemnly, "Yes." She pointed down the hallway, "There's your friend."

"Oh, thank you," Bastion replied, mystified as to how she knew who his friends were.

"Hello Chazz," he greeted him, "This is-" However, he turned around, and Luna was gone. "Never mind, where were you in charms?"

"I was busy," Chazz answered.

"With what?"

"Alexis, Zane and I got into trouble."

"I'm sorry," Bastion replied, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Chazz replied angrily, "Let's get to class, okay? What do we have?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Taught by Professor Lupin."

Chazz's glower did not dim, "Let's go."

"Welcome," Professor Lupin greeted them warmly. "Are you enjoying your first day?"

"Very much, thank you," Bastion replied.

"If you need spare wands, they're in that box over there." he pointed to a box in the back of the room.

The lesson proved to be interesting, although a bit beyond anything Chazz and Bastion could understand, given their limited amount of magic knowledge.

Lupin pulled them aside after class and said, "I understand if you find the homework a bit too challenging to finish. It's a shame that they didn't think to put you with the younger classes so that you might actually understand what you're learning. You know, I'd be happy to tutor you if you find you're having trouble."

"Thank you," Bastion said, "That's very nice."

Lupin nodded, "I understand that you and your friends have had quite an interesting two years at your school."

Bastion chuckled uncomfortably, "I suppose."

"That sounds a lot like my friends and I, when we were here at Hogwarts," he smiled, clapping them each on the shoulder, "Have a nice rest of your day."

"Oh, hello everyone," Bastion said happily, finding their Duel Academy gang waiting outside the classroom. Chazz grunted. "What's the matter?" Bastion asked, noticing their haggard expressions.

"I hate this place," Syrus said, his voice squeaky.

Alexis shrugged. "We had a kind of rough morning."

Bastion laughed, "Jaden doesn't seem to think so." Sure enough, Jaden had spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione and was busy following them into the Great Hall.

"Well, he's Jaden," Alexis said. "Come on guys, let's go have lunch."

Chazz's shoulders drooped, "No thanks."

"Come on, you have to eat, Chazz," Atticus said.

Chazz shook his head, "I hate my house. Besides, I still feel…" He shook his head, stopping himself. "I'll be in the library." He skulked off, looking more disgruntled than ever.

"Chazz reading? Wow, he must be upset," Alexis commented.

"Hey Aster," Oliver said, eagerly tapping Aster on the shoulder, "I booked the Quidditch pitch for us tonight so I can teach you."

Aster laughed, "Alright, sounds good."

"And listen," he playfully swung his arm over Aster's shoulder, "Don't worry about Snape. He's bloody awful to all Gryffindors."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Percy said nervously, hovering around the outside of their circle, "But I've realized that I don't know all of your names, and I really should seeing as I'm the Head Boy of Gryffindor." He smugly straightened his robes. The non-Gryffindors in the group quickly introduced themselves, and Percy took it upon himself to pompously shake each of their hands.

"Now, I don't mean to be a bother," he continued, "But would you like to go have lunch before the tables get too crowded?" Reluctantly everyone followed Percy into the Great Hall, the Hufflepuffs and Bastion heading off to their own tables.

"Eat up," Cedric said enthusiastically, after spotting Atticus, Syrus and Hassleberry. "You'll need your energy for the four classes this afternoon."

Syrus banged his head against the table, "You know what, I'm kind of missing the society of light."


	12. The Story of the Boy Who Lived

A/N: Hi everyone! I have a couple of days off of school so I figured I would update. : ) Thanks to: **Setoglomper, syrusfanatic12, Kaiba-Kun, Vampiric Dragonrider, TeamRocketDiva****, ****Serpent's Ballet, redwood-ribbons, Demonic Disturbance, greekmythologyluver, XxForest-DragonxX, sellyme **and** Lucario star **for reviewing! You guys are amazing! Happy holidays!

"I hate this," Chazz muttered, skulking a bit behind Zane and Alexis.

"Well, think about it this way," Alexis said, "It can't be much worse than classes." Their afternoon classes, although a bit better than potions, had proved to be extremely confusing.

Chazz smirked bitterly, "Sure it can."

"I think this is it," Zane said, pointing at one of the corridor's doors. "Should we knock?"

"Probably," Alexis said softly. Zane quickly rapped his knuckles against the wood. It swung open nearly immediately, revealing a glowering Snape.

"Marvelous," he said, his eyes shining with a calculating glint, "Come in."

They followed him into his office, discovering that it was not nearly as posh as those back at Duel Academy. The lighting was dim, and there was an evident lack of paint upon the walls.

"You will be sorting potions ingredient," Snape said, thrusting a tray of mismatched bottles on the table, "There is no magic allowed, and you may want to wear gloves. You will be here until eleven thirty, and you will do the same for the rest of the week." He stepped back from the table, expecting them to start.

They stared dumbly up at him for a moment, before Alexis timidly said, "Um, excuse me Sir, but what are we supposed to _do_?" She winced noticeably, fearing that Snape would shout at them again.

"You sort the like ingredients into the beakers," he pointed at the musty looking containers in the corner of the room.

"B-but how do we tell which ones are the same?" Chazz asked.

Snape smiled, "Perhaps you should have paid attention in class today." He proceeded to stride out the door, locking it behind him.

"Ugh," Alexis said, her face flushed in anger, "What now?"

There was a soft silence, until Zane finally said, "Why don't we just sort them by color? That's at least something to go by." Alexis and Chazz nodded; this was at least a solution.

They went about sorting the potions then, pouring all of the matches into different containers. It seemed to work too, as one could hardly tell that there were multiple potions in a container at all.

"Hey, does this match?" Alexis asked, holding a little blue bottle up against the navy beaker.

"Sure," Chazz grunted, not even looking at it. Alexis rolled her eyes and poured it into the mix.

"Uh oh, what's it doing?" she shrieked, pointing at the bubbles omitting for the concoction

"Lex, I don't think that matched," Zane said, a tiny smile on his face.

"You guys…" Chazz said, his voice rising in pitch, "Look at the bubbles… I think…"

"Holy –" Alexis said, just as the bottle exploded in a puff of blue smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aster was proving himself to be a natural at Quidditch. He had expertly loaded himself onto a spare Cleansweep, and was swooping gracefully all around the pitch.

"Hey mate, you ready to try catching the Quaffle?" Oliver shouted, from the other side.

"Sure," Aster yelled back, "That's the normal one right?"

"Yeah." Oliver grinned. "That's the one I've got to block at matches."

Aster nodded, "Right. When's the next match?"

"Two weeks," Oliver replied, swerving to the ground to unlock the Quaffle. "Against Ravenclaw." He tossed the ball to Aster. "Last game, we lost, because our Seeker fell fifty feet off his broom."

Aster raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know the game was dangerous."

Oliver shrugged. "It's usually not. There were Dementors on the field."

"Oh yeah, Alexis mentioned something about those. They got in trouble for trying to fight one."

Oliver looked surprised. "So that's what the detention was for? Oh…"

"What?" Aster asked, spinning the Quaffle on his fingertips.

"Nothing," Oliver replied, "Are they alright, though? Those things are bloody terrifying."

"Why? What do they do?"

"Awful stuff. They make you remember only your worst memories, and they try and steal your soul."

"Your _soul_?" Aster repeated, incredulously.

Oliver nodded darkly. "They horrible. Better than the alternative though. The mass murderer Sirius Black escaped from prison." Aster's mouth dropped open. "He's already tried to sneak into the school," Oliver continued, "He almost got in, too. It's why Gryffindor has a different portrait than usual."

"Wait, Gryffindor?" Aster shuddered, "Why our house?"

Oliver smiled. "I think it's time I told you the story of the Boy Who Lived."

* * *

"WOW!" Jaden exclaimed, practically jumping up and down. "That's so cool!"

Harry looked embarrassed. "Not really. I – I haven't done that much."

Hermione shook her head, "He's being modest."

"Yeah," Ron added, "He rescued my sister from the Chamber of Secrets last year.

"The what of what?" Jaden asked.

"Never mind," Harry said hastily.

"You know, that kind of sounds like my friend Aster and I," Jaden said.

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"We've saved the world a bunch of times too. It's pretty fun, right?" He smiled and nodded enthusiastically, his hair flapping up and down.

"I suppose," Harry replied uncertainly, casting concerned glances at Ron and Hermione.

"Hello Mates," Fred said brightly, stepping into the common room with George and Ginny close behind. "Ah, hello Jaden," he said, grinning, "This is our sister, Ginevra." The little girl stomped on his foot. "Sorry, I meant our sister Ginny."

"Oh, cool!" Jaden exclaimed, "It's nice to meet you! Hey, are you the one they saved from the Chamber of Secrets?" She went beet red, and glared furiously at Ron. His ears turned crimson as well and his brow knitted together in anger.

"Now, Ron," George said, casting a falsely serious expression in Ron's direction. "What have we told you about bragging?

Fred nodded, "Yeah Mate, you shouldn't go around selling out our family like that."

Ron frowned, seething, "Shut up."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jaden said, "Did I say something? I keep forgetting that you guys are so different than us."

"Well, Ronald here _is_ different," Fred said.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong," Hermione interrupted quickly, "There was just a bit of a misunderstanding." She smiled, "Nothing to worry about."

Jaden grinned, "Great!" The door to the common room swung open once again, this time with Oliver and Aster behind it.

"Hi," Oliver said, waving to everyone. " He thumped Aster on the back, "Aster here is a natural at Quidditch."

"Really?" George replied, smiling, "Well, that's great! You can replace Ollie next year!" Oliver hit him gently over the head.

"You're leaving?" Aster asked Oliver.

Oliver shrugged. "Well, I'm graduating. Technically, you should too. You're seventeen, aren't you?"

Aster shook his head. "No, I'm fifteen. They're all seventeen, except for Zane and Atticus who are eighteen."

"You're older than he is?" George asked Jaden, pointing at Aster.

Aster grinned. "Shocking, isn't it?"

"Wait," Oliver said, looking confused, "They really messed things up, then, didn't they?"

"I guess," Aster replied, "It doesn't really matter." He suddenly noticed Harry sitting on the couch, and snapped to attention. So _that_ was the "boy who lived".

Hermione shyly piped up, "Do you know where Alexis is? I should probably be helping her with things."

"Oh, they have detention," Jaden said.

"Detention?" Ron said.

"On the second night?" Harry added.

"Well now, George," Fred said, "I think we may have some new friends."

A/N: That's all for now! You'll find out what happened to Alexis, Zane and Chazz, as well as the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stories, in the next chapter. Hope you liked it!


	13. Rough Night

A/N: Thanks to: Serpent's Ballet, TeamRocketDiva, ShadowPalace, Kaiba-Kun, Setoglomper, Demonic Disturbance, redwood-ribbons, Vampiric Dragonrider, syrusfanatic12, sellyme for reviewing. Hope you like it!

Cedric felt extremely guilty that he was not helping the new students adjust enough. He'd spent hardly any time with them, and they seemed to be extremely homesick. "Would you like… would you like me to introduce you to my friends?" he asked, attempting to smile. His reply was three glum shrugs.

"Well I have some homework, so…" his cheeks flushed, apparently he felt bad about leaving them.

"That's fine," Atticus said at once. He was the one of the three who had remained cheerful throughout the day, and offered up a grin to Cedric.

"Alright then," Cedric said, "I'll be in the common room if you need anything." He strode out of the dorm room, leaving them alone.

"We got stuck with the Zane of Hogwarts," Syrus said, folding his arms.

"You said it, not me," Atticus said, grinning. "He's not so bad, though. Better than the kids in Chazz's dorms."

Hassleberry nodded, "Yeah, did you see those guys?"

"Yeah," Syrus answered, "I'm glad I'm in this house. So far everyone's been really nice."

"How did Jaden and everyone make friends so quickly?" Atticus asked.

"I guess they just got lucky with their roommates," Hassleberry said, "…I miss Duel Academy, do you guys?"

They both nodded. "Suddenly I kind of wish that this place was more chaotic," Atticus said.

Syrus smiled slightly, "Don't say that, it just might happen."

Bastion was sitting next to Luna on the common room couch, reviewing an issue of the Quibbler. He was a bit baffled, as some of the terminology was beyond his understanding.

"Does this Ministry really use nifflers to steal werewolves' property?" He stumbled over the word niffler, deciding he'd look it up in his textbook later.

"Oh yes," Luna answered, twirling a lock of hair around her finger, "They're quite discriminatory. They don't like any half-breeds, or half bloods for that matter."

"What are those?" Bastion asked curiously. He found the magical world to be absolutely fascinating.

"Well, half-breeds are creatures that are only partially human." Luna said.

Bastion thought of Tanya and the other Shadow Riders, but didn't say so. "And half bloods?"

"People who only have one magical parent. Or one muggleborn parent and a pureblood parent."

"Muggle-born?"

"Yes, like you I suppose. Born to ordinary parents, but with magical abilities."

"Ah."

"It's quite extraordinary, actually. People assume that they are less special than the rest of us, when in reality they are more so."

Bastion didn't know enough about the magical world to understand how profound this was.

"Run!" Chazz shouted.

"Run?" Alexis repeated, "Um, I think we'll just get in more trouble." She fiddled with her slightly singed hair, looking aggravated. "Ick, look what we did with this place."

It was true. There was a thin film of black dust over the room, and certain things were burned or otherwise damaged. Their entire night's work was damaged, as all of the glass potion bottles had broken in the explosion.

"Do you think he's going to come?" Alexis asked nervously, looking towards the door.

"Maybe not," Zane said, "He could have left for the night."

"Well, the door's locked," Chazz reminded him, "So he kind of has to come back. Doesn't he?" He was met with silence. 

"Why don't we try to clean this up," Alexis suggested, "That way it'll look okay when he gets back."

"What about the potions?" Zane asked.

"Well… we'll deal with that later."

They had slim chance of escaping deep trouble, and they knew it. But if the place didn't look like a disaster sight when he returned, maybe they would be given the benefit of the doubt.

"Anybody see any rags or anything?" Alexis asked.

"Not really," Chazz replied, "We can use these." He held up a stack of cauldron covers.

"I thought the plan was to _avoid_ trouble," Zane said. It took Alexis a moment to realize that he was making a joke, and then she smiled.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Chazz asked. He seemed even tenser than usual, with sweat pouring down the sides of face.

"Hey Chazz, are you okay?" Alexis asked, "You seem a little –"

"I'm fine," he snapped, breaking his code of never-speaking-ill-to-Alexis. "I just hate detention."

"Me too," Alexis said. "I've never gotten one before."

"I have," Chazz said darkly, "Because of stupid Slifer-Slacker."

Alexis grinned, "Bet he doesn't seem so bad compared to some of your new roommates."

"Hey!" Chazz snapped, pounding his fist upon a table. "Don't talk about them."

Alexis's eyes widened in surprise, "Okay, I'm sorry…"

"Guys," Zane interrupted, "Will these work?" He had up a stack of dirty looking cloth.

"Sure," Alexis said, with a sigh, "Let's clean this up."

They had almost returned the room to its original state when they heard the creaking of the door.

"What do we do?" Alexis whispered, frantically brushing at the floor.

"Hide?" Chazz suggested, only partially kidding.

However, Snape was in the room before they could do so, and they were forced to show him the mess of the room.

"What's gone on in here?" He asked at once, eyes traveling over the impaired furniture.

"Um," Alexis said, "Well, a bottle broke… and when we were trying to clean it up, we spilled something." It sounded ridiculous and made no sense, but she figured it was better sounding than an explosion.

Snape eyebrows went up. "Then where are the rest of the potions?"

When no one answered, he got a nasty smile upon his face. "Well then, I'm afraid you may have to spend the rest of your detentions brewing the potions you've destroyed, now won't you? Oh I do hope you're quick learners." He clasped his hands together. "Now, return to your dormitories."

They left, rather discouraged, and headed down the hall. "They really are horrible, aren't they?" Alexis asked, once they were out of earshot.

Chazz nodded, looking distracted. "Yeah."

"Listen," Alexis said quietly, "If you really hate your dorm, talk to the headmaster. He can probably help."

"I doubt it," Chazz said, "I'll see you guys in the morning." He left abruptly, leaving the other two in wonder.

"I really hope he's okay," Alexis said.

"It's Chazz," Zane answered sarcastically.

Alexis grinned. "You're full of surprises tonight, you know that?"

Zane shrugged, then hesitating.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing," he replied, "It's stupid."

"If you say so," Alexis said. She'd long since stopped trying to get information out of Zane.

"It's just…" he began again, "That dementor."

"Yeah?" Alexis said, prodding him on. She'd felt it too.

"Did it change you?" Zane said.

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"Me neither," Zane answered.

"You know what, this _place_ is full of surprises," Alexis replied. She was so lost in thought that she did not even notice Zane's slight smile.


End file.
